Silence
by Dcm3387
Summary: NS: Chap 10: It all ends here! The final struggle. Everything ties down to this. What will happen when Sensei finds out? Whgat is going to happen to Cam? To Shane? Will Blake die? R
1. Chapter 1: AfterMath

Rated: PG-15 (lol) - A bit over the top crazy kind of stuff. Drugs, suicide. The works.   
  
Takes place after All About Beevil   
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1: AfterMath  
  
The sun was beating down upon Blue Bay Harbor and it was late in the afternoon. Dustin was busy working on his bike at Storm Chargers. He was thankful that he had not lost this bike, or he would of been lost without it. He spent so much time on it, it was practicly part of him. Dustin wasn't the only one working at Storm Chargers, Hunter was busy stacking boxes in the back. Dustin had a hunch that Hunter was feeling a bit iritated, for whatever reason, Dustin was unsure of. He didn't have time to worry. His mind was somewhere else. He kept thinking of how much of a fool he was. Believing that Marah ever had any interest in him. It sicken him to death, knowing that he was played.   
  
'I thought we were friends.' was the only statement that kept repeating in his head. He couldn't explain it, he wasn't sure what to believe. Anytime that he made an attempt to think about it, he would get angery. The Class A clown was normally known as a mellow thrill seaking guy. Dustin tried so hard to keep that image, without losing his temper. He reached over and grabbed a wrenched in the toolbox and began to tighten a screw underneath the bike. He heard a box slam on the ground nearby and he rolled out from under the bike to see what was going on. Hunter was peering down at him, crossing his arms. The dirty blonde looked like he was going to kill his friend.  
  
"What?" Dustin asked, a bit annoyed.   
  
Hunter pointed at the boxes and customers waiting in line, "While your busy screwing around with your bike, I'm doing all the work. Why don't you stop doing that and give me a hand." He said angerily.   
  
Dustin sighed and stood up, brushing himself off. He glared at Hunter and walked towards the cash register, ignoring the dirty look the crimson blonde was giving him.   
  
Hunter walked past the counter, "Make yourself useful for once." He added as he went into the back. Dustin let the insults roll of his back. He knew that flipping out would be stupid.   
  
"Can I help you?" He asked the customer in front of him.  
  
A young brown hair women was looking down, covering her face with a cap. Dustin stared at her, noticing she didn't have anything to buy.   
  
"Um, excuse me ma'am? Can I help you?" Dustin tried to ask nicely.   
  
The women lifted her head, her blue eyes stared right at Dustin. It was her. Marah. Dustin's face widen as he quickly glanced back to see if Hunter noticed. Hunter was busy writing down a few things on a clipboard. Dustin ran around the corner and pulled Marah towards the couches.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" He whispered.   
  
Marah bit her lips, "I had to see you." She whispered back.  
  
Dustin glared at her, his eyes still showed pain of the last trick she pulled on him.  
  
"You don't belong here Marah. Go back." He responded in a normal voice.  
  
Marah looked at him confused, "But-but Dustin. Please, you got to give me a second chance."  
  
Dustin shook his head, "I don't have to give you anything. I don't want to see you again. Were enemies. You made that cleared."  
  
She clasped her hands together, "Please Dustin. Don't do this." She begged.  
  
The Storm Chargers door jingled and Dustin turned to see Tori and Blake walking in. He watched as Tori spun around and wrapped his arms around Blake's neck and gave him a soft kiss. Dustin rolled his eyes. A few days ago, Tori and Blake got together. Finally admitted feelings to each other. At first Dustin was astatic, but now he just gets annoyed when he sees them. Perhaps jelousy struck, whatever it was, Dustin was not pleased. He turned back to say something to Marah when he noticed she was gone. His heart sank and his emotions began to go haywire. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before going over to the others.  
  
"Hey guys!" Dustin exclaimed, putting on his happy face.   
  
Tori turned around, still hanging off of Blake, "Dustin. What's going on?" She asked.   
  
Dustin shrugged, "Nothing, working on the bike."  
  
Tori rolled her eyes and let go of Blake, "Dustin, do you ever think of anything other then a bike?" She asked rudely.   
  
"I'm sorry Tori, if I don't waste my time thinking about hair and hot boys." Dustin said in sarcastic and angery voice.  
  
Blake sighed, "Come on man, what's with you? Ever since a few days ago, you been acting different."  
  
Tori nodded, "Yeah, your attitude needs a change. I've been patient enough. Learn to shape up, Marah wasn't that great of a girl anyways."   
  
Dustin rolled his eyes, trying to figure out what to say, "What attitude? You guys are going off on me remember? And where the hell do you Marah in all this?"  
  
Tori turned away, "There he goes. Getting all mad. Let me know when you find the real Dustin." She said and walked out of the door.   
  
Blake turned and followed, stopping at the door to look back at him before exiting. Hunter was watching closley in the back, as he peered out the window to see Tori get in the van. He watched and sighed deeply as she and Blake drove off. Dustin turned back and continued on with his work. He was still trying to figure out why Marah came back. Well he knew why, but why did she leave so suddenly. Tori is acting so cold lately, his best friend. So much crap, it was just becoming one big pain. The day had past and Dustin and Hunter were getting ready to lock the doors.   
  
"Hey Hunter?" Dustin called out his name  
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked.  
  
Hunter looked around the room, "Me? What are you talking about Dustin?"  
  
"You seamed like you had a bad day at work today. Thought something was up." Dustin explained  
  
Hunter shook his head in dismay, "No Dustin. Just long day at work."  
  
Dustin looked down at the ground, "Marah came by."  
  
Hunter sighed, walking past him and to the door. Dustin followed and exited outside as Hunter locked up.  
  
"Dustin, I'm sorry dude but I don't care. You been going on about this all week." Hunter told him sternly.  
  
"Yeah I know." Dustin responded, "But-"  
  
Hunter's voice began to get angery, sounded a bit painful too, "Be thankfull that someone was even interest in you in the first place." He interuppted and walked towards his car.  
  
Dustin watched as he backed out of the parking lot and drove off into the city. He shook his head and turned into the dark ally way, making his usual shortcut home. He walked through, passing a garbage can and seeing the faint street light at the distants. He kept on walking when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped suddenly and listened closly. The footsteps continued closer and closer. Dustin quickly turned around, only to meet a punch in the face. Dustin fell backwards against the wall and looked up at the figure. The allyway was too dark to see anything. Dustin lunged forward at the enemy, tackling him against the wall on the other side. The man grabbed Dustin by the hair and turned himself around and slammed Dustin against the wall.  
  
"Give me your money!?" He shouted in a deep tone.  
  
"Go to hell!" Dustin snapped back. The man punched him in the face and threw him too the ground. Dustin new it was against the teaching to use his ninja powers, but he had no choice. He flipped himself up and turned to the man. He jumped kicked off the wall and into the man who stumbled backwards.  
  
"You messed with the wrong kid pal." Dustin shouted. He lunged forward to throw a punch, but the man grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Dustin stared wide eye at what just happen. He rolled and got back up and tried to kick him, but the man blocked each attacked and then round house kicked Dustin in the back, slamming him into the wall.   
  
"You're a comeplete moron Dustin." THe man laughed.   
  
Dustin slid to the ground, trying to catch his breath. The man turned to find a broken chair laying in the allyway. He bent down and ripped the leg of the chair off and turned back towards Dustin. Dusitn stood back up and tried to roundhouse kick the man, but the man blocked Dustin's foot and smacked him across the face with the wooden chair leg. Dustin fell to the ground as the man dropped the stick. Dustin layed there, in pain. He lost vision, his head was pounding and he was breathing heavily. He tried to get up, but was no avail. The man reached down and grabbed Dustin's wallet and and ran off, leaving him there.   
  
"ugh.." Dusting groaned, laying there in the street. He turned over and stared up into the night sky. His head was pounding. He stared up at the sky, sitting there in the cold, "I cannot believe this is happening."  
  
---  
  
End Chapter R&R!  
  
Chapter 2: Tori's secret Desire Preview:  
  
Tori's little love triangle begins to spark in this chapter, when she checks out Hunter behind Blake's back. Dustin and Marah has another conflict with each other. 


	2. Chapter 2: Tori's Secret Desire

A/N: I named this fic silence because the story is mainly going to be about Dustin trying to get people to listen, but everyone doesn't believe him cause of his reputation and his stupidity. Just thought you might want to know..lol  
  
Chapterr 2: Tori's secret Desire  
  
The sun began to rise at the edge of the city. A new day had dawn upon Blue Bay Harbor. Dustin was still lying in the allyway, fast asleep. He was to weak to move. To tired to even care. The sun bursted through the allyway and shined on him. He slowly moved his eyes and groaned. Kelly pulled into the parking lot and got out of her black jeep. She sighed, getting ready for a new day. She pulled out the keys for the store and started walking towards the door. She insert the key in and heard a faint groaning sound.   
  
"What was that?" She asked herself. She took the key out and listened again. Dustin was trying to get himself up. He sat up slowly, groaning from the pain he felt on his face. The chair leg really did a number on him.   
  
"Arg!" He screamed out angirly. Kelly peered around the corner to hear where the sound was coming from and spotted him. She gasped in shock. Dustin opened his eyes slowly, getting use to the bright light.   
  
"Dustin!" She screamed as she ran over and knelt down beside him, "Oh my god, what happen!?"   
  
Dustin rubbed his neck, "Dude.." Was all he said. Kelly placed her hand on his face and looked at him. Dustin had a black eye and a cut across his cheek. Dustin could feel the bruises in stomach froom all the hit. He was already having a bad morning.   
  
'How did I end up like this?' He thought to himself. He was shocked that even with his ninja skills, he wasn't able to defend himself.   
  
"Dustin!?" She called out again, trying to get him to talk. Dustin groaned a bit and tried to get up. Kelly helped him and put his arms around her neck. She walked him to the front where Shane was coming towards them. His eyes widen as he noticed the two of them and ran over to them.  
  
"What happen!?" He asked, "You all right?"  
  
"I found him there." Kelly responded.   
  
"I'm fine." Dustin finally spoke up, pulling his arm away and standing on his own.  
  
"What happen?" Shane asked again.  
  
Dustin sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know." He replied. He felt his pockets and noticed his wallete was gone, "Oh damn. My wallet is missing."   
  
Shane scratched his head, trying to figure out what to say next, "Well, come on, I'll take you home dude."   
  
Dustin shook his head in dismay, "I can handle myself." He said and started to walk.   
  
"Dude, your hurt. Don't play the tough guy." Shane responded.  
  
Dustin turned aroud and glared at him, "What? Just because I got my ass kicked, doesn't mean I need a babysitter." He said bitterly.  
  
"That's not what I ment bro." Shane try to reason with him.  
  
"Whatever dude, Save your sympathy for someone who needs it. You look pretty bad yourself. Then again, you do everday." Dustin shot back and began walking away.  
  
Shane turned to Kelly, "That didn't even make sense."   
  
Kelly shrugged, "It's Dustin." Shane and Kelly both turned and watch as he continue to walk. They exchanged concern looks.  
  
"Oh boy." Shane sighed.  
  
Meanwhile Hunter was busy at home, getting ready for the new day. Blake was expecting Tori to come over, so all three of them could hang out. Hunter was in the shower, singing a small tune, trying to get his mind straight. He heard the door bell ring of their apartment. Blake, still in his boxer and shirt, walked over and answered the door. He opened it up to see the beutiful blonde turn and smile at him.  
  
"Hey Tori." He said to her. She walked forward and gave him a kiss before entering the room.  
  
"You guys ready?" She asked.  
  
Blake shook his head, "Nah, not yet. I have to take a shower still."   
  
Hunter turned the water off and climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waste. He opened the door and walked into the living room where Tori and Blake were.  
  
"Shower's all yours bro." Hunter told him before turning back to head towards his room. Tori's eye's widen at Hunter. She was shocked he came out with just a towel. She kept her eyes fixed, comepletly forgetting that her boy friend was still there. Blake walked past her and into the shower. Tori giggled and watched as the Crimson blonde walked into his room. She quickly ran past the bathroom that Blake entered and towards Hunter's room. She peered in and noticed Hunter had stuck his pants on. She knocked on the door and caught his attention.  
  
"Hey Hunter." She said casully, looking into his eyes.  
  
Hunter smiled, "Hi Tori." He said. She ambled on over to the bed and watched as he dug through the dresser to find the shirt. She kept starring at him. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She wouldn't denie that she and Hunter grew better friends after they joined the team. Hunter pulled out a crimson T-shirt and stuck it on. He looked back at Tori.  
  
"What?" He asked curiously.  
  
Tori snapped back into reality, "Oh nothing." She quickly replied.  
  
Hunter nodded, "Okay." He said as he headed towards the door.  
  
Tori got up and pulled him back, "Hey..Hunter.." She began to say  
  
"Yeah?" He responded.  
  
She looked him in the eye and acted innoccently, "Were friends right?" He nodded. "So, we should hang out together? Just the two of us." She finished.  
  
Hunter thought for a sec. He knew that Tori was interested in Blake, or he thought she did, so he didn't think it be so wrong to hang out with her. As friends.   
  
"yeah, why not?" He smiled. Tori chuckled as she walked past him, brushing her hand across his neck and into the living room.   
  
"Whoa." Hunter said to himself, realizing what she was trying to do.  
  
He walked back into the living room were Tori was eating a few grapes. Blake had came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and clean.  
  
"We ready?" He asked the both of them.  
  
Tori got up and ran over to him, "Heck yeah! Let's do some surfing!" She exclaimed.  
  
Blake grinned, "Yeah, why not. You in bro?"  
  
Hunter stared at the two of the, Tori winked at him before putting her arms around Blake. Hunter sighed, thinking this is going to be the end of him.   
  
'Was tori interest me?' Hunter thought to himself. Hunter hand't found anyone he really liked, that was the main reason why he flipped out on Dustin yesterday. Maybe this is his chance to find someone...but that someone was taken.. by his own brother. Deciding not to worry, Hunter nodded.  
  
"I'm totally in." He exclaimed as he opended the door. Tori and Blake walked out and he closed the door behind him.  
  
Back with Dustin, he had walked quite a while, not sure were he was going. He was going to go home, but decided that it was not the best thing right now. He started to head towards the tracks were a few people were racing. He sat on the picnic table and watched. Trying to ignore the pain.   
  
"Dustin.." A voice from behind him spoke.  
  
He turned around and saw it was Marah, "What?" He asked angerily.  
  
She noticed his wounds and ran forward, "You okay!?"  
  
Dustin brushed her away, "Come on Marah. Leave me alone." He told her.  
  
She took a step back, "Dustin.."  
  
"What do you not understand!? You tricked me. Why do I need to like you again? So you can hurt me?"  
  
Marah gasped, "I didnt' mean too. You know how my uncle is."  
  
Dustin stood up, "Yeah, that's such bull. Marah, you make your own actions. I may be stupid, but I dont' fall for the same thing twice." He said and stormed off. Marah looked down at the gorund and then back up to watch and walk away....  
  
---  
  
End Chapter  
  
Chapter 3: Nobody listens Preview:  
  
Dustin has another encountered with the same jerk he met in the ally way. When he tries to tell his friends about it, they all think he's just making stuff up to get attention. Tori, Blake and Hunter enjoy a day at the beach, but Tori has a few plans of her own.. 


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody Listens

Chapter 3: Nobody Listens  
  
A/N: This is a bit different then I said in my preview lol sorry but it's still good. I know my characters are going to sound out of character, but that's because anything can happen in this fic. Its like an AU kind of deal.   
  
Thank you all for reviewing my stories. You know that I don't own power rangers and its characters. yada yda,  
  
--  
  
Hunter, Blake and Tori began walking down the stairs of the apartment. The crimson blonde stuck his hands in his pocket to take out his car keys, when he noticed he didn't have them with him. He snapped his fingers to get his comrades attention. Tori and Blake turned and looked up the stairs at him.  
  
"I forgot my keys" He informed them. Tori shrugged, "That's okay, we can take my car." She suggested.  
  
He shook his head, "I want to take mine also. It'll only be a sec."   
  
Hunter quickly turned and bolted up the stairs and into his apartment. He frantically looked around the living room to see if he left them there. Tossing a few pillows around, he figured it wasn't in the room. He decided to check his own room and ran towards it. He looked around at his bed and then at his dresser.  
  
"Where is it!?" He muttered to himself as he began searching through pockets of pants in his dresser.  
  
Tori had entered the apartment, wondering why he was taking so long. She walked past the couches and noticed the pillows on the floor.   
  
She giggled, 'He must really want those keys.' she thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a set of keys on a crimson key chain. She walked over and picked it up. She was about to turn to find him when she noticed a wallet tucked away in a half open drawer. Figuring it must of been Hunter's, and that he was going to end up forgetting it, she went over and opened the drawer and grabbed it. She placed the keys on the counter and opened the wallet. Pulling out the drivers license, she wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"Waldo Brooks?" She read out loud to herself, "This is Dustin's wallet."  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice from behind her boomed. She dropped the wallet and drivers license and spun around to see Hunter standing there.  
  
"Hunter!" She said startled, "Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Did you find my keys?" He asked her, a little more calm.  
  
She turned and reached for the keys on the counter and handed it to him. Hunter reached for and grabbed it, examining it, to see if they were the right ones before shifting his eyes back to her. He wasn't sure what she was doing, other then snooping around. He wanted to yell at her, for going through things she had no right being in, but he knew that she was only trying to help find his keys. She smiled weakly, unsure what to say next. Hunter's eyes moved to the wallet on the ground. He bent down and picked it up, along with the drivers license.  
  
"He must of forgot it here." He said casually before shoving it back in the drawer.   
  
He turned and started heading towards the door. Tori stood there a few seconds, watching him make his way to the door. She was a bit confused why he had Dustin's wallet but thought it was reasonable excuse that Dustin could of forgotten it. She knew Dustin was the kind of guy to remember the most pointless things, and never remember the important ones. She pushed the issue far back in her head. She had other things to deal with, like these feelings she suddenly got for Hunter. Her mind couldn't decide whether to go with Blake or to go with him. She wanted both Bradley Brothers. 'I can at least try to get both' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hunter." She called his name.  
  
He turned to her, "Yeah?"  
  
She walked forward and grabbed his arm, "Shall we go have fun now?" She grinned as she pulled him out the door.   
  
Meanwhile, Dustin slowly made his way into the woods towards the academy. Warned out and tired from all the walking he had done, he really didn't have any energy to think. He didn't even know why he was heading to Ninja Ops in the condition he was in. He walked down the path and into towards the small lake entrance. He stared up at the waterfall and sighed. He was sort of regretting yelling at Marah like that, but it was the anger that got the best of him. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He couldn't figure why he can just forget about everything that she did to him and give her another chance. He felt the same way as she did, why can't he just drop everything and tell her how he felt. He entered the portal and made his way through the rubble towards the secret entrance on the ground. He opened the latch and walked down into Ninja Ops where Cam was busy working on the terminal.   
  
The Green ranger heard him coming down the stairs, "You're late for training." Cam spoke up, not bothering to turn around.  
  
Dustin shrugged, "So sue me."   
  
Cam turned around, "Excuse me?"  
  
Dustin walked forward, "You heard me dude."  
  
Cam pulled off his glasses and stared at Dustin. He noticed how much of a mess he was, yet he didn't seam surprised at all. He walked up and towards the bookshelf in the corner.  
  
He smirked, "What happened? Did you get a fight with your bike today?"  
  
Dustin's draw dropped, "What is your problem dude? Why you being a jerk?"  
  
Cam opened a book and shook his head, laughing. He was trying to lighten the mood, so Dustin could cheer up but apparently it wasn't working, "I'm sorry Dustin." He said blankly.  
  
Dustin ignored his apology and looked at him, "Cam, I need your help."  
  
Cam looked up at him, "What can I do for you?"   
  
Dustin walked forward, "I want you track some guy for me."  
  
Cam raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"  
  
Dustin rubbed his neck, "Some jerk beat me up last night and stole my wallet. I was hoping you can help me find the guy."  
  
"Was it one of Lothor's lackeys?" He asked.  
  
Dustin sighed and shook his head, "No. It wasn't."  
  
Cam closed the book and put it away. He made his way down the small stairs of the loft and towards his chair, "You sure this isn't some excuse to get out of training."  
  
"I'm dead serious dude." Dustin said angrily.  
  
Cam shook his head, "You're never serious Dustin." He told him coldly.  
  
Dustin raised his voice,"I am now!"   
  
Cam shrugged, "Right. I have things to do. If you want the day off badly, go ahead. Don't need to set an act up for it."   
  
Dustin tried to hold back his anger. He ran forward and balled a fist, trying to figure out some way to get it through his head. Cam may be smart on most things, but this is one topic he didn't understand.   
  
"Cam, I'm asking for your help!"  
  
Cam turned his back away from him, "I really have things to do Dustin. I'm sorry." He responded.  
  
"CAM!!" Dustin screamed, "ARG!" He shouted before turning to storm off. Cam turn to see him leave and then hit a button on his terminal. A door in the corner opened up and he went through it.  
  
Back with the Thunder Brothers and Tori, they had arrived at the beach. Tori drove her van and parked it, with Hunter pulling up next to her. They all climbed out and looked out at the ocean. The sun was beating down, and the beach was pretty much empty.  
  
"All right! It's party time!" Tori exclaimed as she went around back to pull out her surfboard.   
  
Blake smiled, "Waves are looking good Tor. Almost as good as you."   
  
Tori blushed and handed him his board, before turning to Hunter, "You want to share mine? I only have two."   
  
Hunter shrugged, "Sure. Why not." He said. They both ran out onto the warm sand and near the water. Hunter carried the towels and placed them all on the beach. He turned to see Tori taking off her shirt, revealing her baby blue bathing suite top. The wind was blowing her hair side ways, as she looked over and saw him staring. She gave a small wave before taking her pants off, revealing her other half of her bathing suite. She turn around and bent over, to gather all her stuff before running towards the water.   
  
'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself as he watched. Blake came into view, wearing his bathing suite. He walked towards the water to test the temperature out. Tori grinned and pushed Blake farther into the water, screaming and laughing.   
  
"Come on Hunter!" Tori yelled out to her.  
  
Blake turned to him, "Yeah bro, the water isn't going to kill you."  
  
Hunter shook his head, "No. But I have a feeling you will." He muttered to himself softly before taking off his shirt to join them in the water festivity.  
  
Back with Dustin, he had left ninja Ops to head towards the skate park to see if Shane could help him out. He walked through the park passing a bunch of skaters wannabe that couldn't pull off any tricks and towards Shane. Shane turned around and waved to him.  
  
"Hey bro, what's happening?" He asked.  
  
Dustin shrugged, "Nothing. Just thought I come by." He lied.  
  
Shane nodded, "Cool. Did you go home yet? You look.. the same."   
  
"No, not yet. I was going to ask you for a favor." He said.  
  
Before Shane got a chance to say anything, one of his friends tapped him on the back. Shane turned and started to whisper to him. He glanced around as if he was looking out for someone. Shane's eyes shifted side to side before he turned to realize Dustin was still standing there.  
  
"Oh, sorry dude." Shane said casually.   
  
Dustin raised an eyebrow, "Um, what are you doing?"  
  
"This stuff is the bomb man." The skater boy spoke up to Shane. Shane turned back to him and nodded, grinning. Dustin watched as the red ranger pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to him. He continued to watch as Shane gave his friend a handshake, noticing that the boy had slipped small bag of some sort. Shane smiled and stuck it in his pocket. The skater boy turned around and high tailed it out of here.   
  
Shane grabbed Dustin by the arm and dragged him further into the park. He was walking quite quickly, Dustin doing the best he could to keep up. He was a bit curious where Shane got all that money from.. He didn't have a job, and it just seamed really odd. The amount of money reminded him of how much he had in his wallet. He had a lot, he was so pissed that he lost it all. More importantly, he wanted to know what was in that bag that Shane stuffed in his pocket....  
  
--  
  
End Chapter  
  
Chapter 4: Sugar Coating Lies.  
  
Please Post what you think so I can have a reason to update lol 


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery to Solve

Chapter 4: Mystery to Solve  
  
Dustin and Shane continued to walk till they go to the other end of the park. Dustin was confused on what was going on, he looked around to see no one else in the park. His eyes shifted back over to Shane as he watched him dig through his pocket for the bag he stuffed in his pocket. "What are you doing?" Dustin asked curiously  
  
"I found the perfect High." He exclaimed as he continusearching, "That's if I can find it."  
  
Dustin raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"   
  
Shane pulled out the bag and held it up, "Man, are you dense? This stuff!" He replied.  
  
Dustin's eyes widen as he snatched the bag out of his hands, "What are you doing!?" He shouted as he looked at the white powder substance in the bag.   
  
"What am I doing? What do you think? I paid big bucks for this." He said as he grabbed back the bag and turned away.  
  
"Are you stupid!? Do you even know what that is!? It's going to kill you!" Dustin tried to reason with him.  
  
Shane looked up at the sky and then turned back around, "Look, dude. I'm fine."   
  
Dustin shook his head, "I'm not going to let you do this." He said sternly, "I don't understand, you of all people. Why? Heroine? Drugs? You? That just doesn't connect."   
  
Shane took a step forward and placed his index finger in front of his face, "You tell anyone, I will hurt you." He whispered.  
  
Dustin knocked his hand out of the way and turned to walk away, comepletly forgetting why he was even talking to Shane in the first place. He didn't have time to deal with his crap. Anyones crap. He couldn't understand what has happen to all his friends. Why everything seamed to be falling apart. He kept on walking, not bothering to look back. He then heard Shane's voice.  
  
"Wasn't there something you wanted me to ask?" He called out.  
  
Dustin stopped dead in his tracks and started to remember why he even came here. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist.   
  
'He's better then no one.' He thought to himself, 'He is still my friend..' Dustin sighed and turned around to see Shane standing there, with his arms crossed. Dustin walked forward back to him and stared directly in his eyes.   
  
"What can I do for ya?" Shane asked casually  
  
Dustin sighed, glancing away before looking back at him, "Um, I wanted to ask you help about the ally way incident." He began to explain.  
  
"I'm all ears." He responded.   
  
Dustin glanced at Shane's hand's and noticed him still holding the bag.   
  
Dustin pointed at it, "Put that crap away first."   
  
Shane glanced at his hands and then stuffed it in his pocket before crossing his arms again, trying to hold back a chuckle. Dustin sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I need to find my wallet. And that guy that attacked me." Dustin started to tell him.  
  
"How does some random thug kick your butt? That makes no sense." Shane stated.  
  
"Shut up dude." Dustin snapped at him.  
  
"I mean seriously, didn't Sensei teach you anything?" Shane ketp on going.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Shane." Dustin said sternly.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. Your alive at least." He pointed out.  
  
Dustin nodded, "I know. He's a skilled fighter. Wish I can figure out who he was. He knew my name."   
  
Shane shrugged, "Well, we should find some leads. I mean, standing here isn't going to do anything."   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to ask Hunter if he knows anything. I mean, he was at Storm Chargers with me last."   
  
Shane rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Uh, yeah. I'll ask Cam to give me a hand."   
  
"Don't bother. He wont help." Dustin said angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm going to ask around. I got to go dude." Shane said quickly.  
  
Dustin gave a puzzled look, "Why don't you just come with me?"   
  
Shane shook his head and began to walk away, "I got to do something. I promise I'll find something out."   
  
Dustin bit his lips and thought for a sec. He had an idea what that 'something' he was going to do. He rolled his eyes and turned to walk the other way.   
  
---  
  
Hunter sat on his crimson towel as he watched out in the water. Tori was gliding through the waves like a bird in the air on her surfboard. She was on a rather large wave and was speeding fast towards the shore. He sighed as he looked over to see Blake cheering near the water. Blake was clapping his hands and shouting as he watched the beauty blonde of the beach. The wave crashed and Tori fell of the board and into the water. Hunter stood up to see if she was okay. The blonde's head popped out of the water and she swam to her surfboard. Hunter walked towards the shore as she made her ways to greet the two Thunder Brothers.   
  
"Nice surfing Tor." Blake exclaimed as he hugged her.   
  
She smiled and brushed her hair back, "Thank you. Did you like it Hunter?" Tori asked as she turned to him  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, your pretty good."  
  
"Come on, your next." She exclaimed.  
  
"I-I don't know how to surf." Hunter mumbled.   
  
Tori sighed, "Neither does your brother, but I'm teaching him. I can give you a free lesson." She grinned as she pulled his hands and yanked him towards the water.  
  
"Good luck!" Blake chuckled as he watched Tori and Hunter walk into the water. He stood their and crossed his arms and watched.  
  
"Okay, you need to first learn how to balance on the board." Tori explained to him as she waved him to get on.  
  
Hunter nodded and placed his feet on the board. He then prepared himself and jumped up with his other foot. He didn't' realize how slippery the board was and slipped right off, and went crashing into the water head first. Tori bursted out laughing as she went over to help him up.   
  
"Damn!" Hunter exclaimed as he wiped the water from his eyes, "I can do this!" he stammered.   
  
He went over and grabbed the board. He made another attempt and another fall.   
  
"You might need practice." Tori giggled.   
  
"Thanks for pointing it out." Hunter said sarcastically, "For that, your not getting your board back." He grinned.  
  
"Hey!" Tori exclaimed.   
  
Hunter grabbed the board and bolted through the shallow water with Tori chasing behind. Blake watched, with bit of a surprise and annoyed face. His brother and girlfriend was laughing and screaming at each other as he watched. Blake then noticed Dustin walking down the beach and towards him. Dustin stood beside him and watched in shock at Tori and Hunter."What are they doing?" Dustin asked.  
  
"He stole her board." Blake responded.   
  
"Oh.." Was all Dustin could say.  
  
Blake rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it."  
  
Hunter ran up to the beach with Tori falling close behind. Hunter turned and Tori tackled him to the ground, the board went flying.   
  
"Got you." She grinned as she pinned him down.  
  
"All right you two." Blake yelled as he took a step forward.  
  
Tori looked up and then back at Hunter. She quickly got back up and helped him up.  
  
"Thanks." Hunter said as he turned to them, "Hey Dustin."  
  
"Dustin." Tori smiled  
  
Dustin waved to them, "Hey guys, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Tori looked at the cut on his cheek, "What happen to you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't notice that." Blake said as he finally noticed, "You okay? You looked like you got the crap beaten out of you."  
  
Dustin nodded, "I'm fine, but that's what I wanted to ask about. Some guy came and kicked the crap out of me. He took my wallet and everything."  
  
Tori gave a puzzled look, "Your wallet...this morning..? Missing? But, I thought.." She began to say.   
  
"Yeah, that's pretty strange." Hunter interuptted, "Any clues yet?"  
  
Tori remained silent, trying to figure it all out. She didn't understand. If Dustin lost his wallet last night, did Hunter lie?   
  
"No, but I'm going to figure out who this guy is."  
  
Hunter glanced around and nodded, "Yeah, me too." He said.   
  
--  
  
End Chapter! Thanks for reviewing guys! I hope you review some more! Is this getting good or what? 


	5. Chapter 5: Twisting Things Around

A/N: My next chapter! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5: Twisting Things Around  
  
Dustin stood their with his fellow comrades and friends trying to figure out any possible clues too find out who that guy that attacked him was. They stood on the warm sand, the sun beating down on them all as the waves crashed softly onto the beach. The wind was blowing gently upon them.  
  
"I'm going to go and search around. Maybe Sensei would know something." Dustin suggested.  
  
"Sensei? How will he help?" Blake asked.  
  
Dustin shrugged, "Well, obviously this guy is a skilled fighter. Maybe Sensei would know the style of fighting." He replied.  
  
Hunter remained quite while they talked. He took a glance at Tori before looking down at the sand. He stuck his hands in his bathing suite pocket and sighed deeply. He was too busy thinking if he would ever have a chance with Tori. If the signs she was giving him really meant something. He really hated it when girls played with his feelings, it just made him more confused and irritated. Hunter lifted his head up when he heard Tori began to talk.  
  
She caught their attention, Tori stuck her hands on her hips, "I don't get it."  
  
Hunter's eyes widen as he realized what she was about to say. While the others turned to listen to her, he was frantically looking for a way to stop her from talking. He then thought of the craziest idea he has done so far.   
  
"If you were mugged last night, then why did I-" She began to speak.   
  
Suddenly Hunter pushed through and grabbed Tori, pulling her close to a kiss. Tori took it by surprise and stood their as he kept his mouth on hers, slowly beginning to kiss back. Dustin and Blake's jaw dropped open at what they saw. Blake stormed forward and pushed his brother back. Hunter stumbled backwards a bit, trying to gain his balance. Tori took a step back, breathing heavily. She brushed her blond hair back and glanced between Hunter and Blake. Her boyfriend glared at her and then turned to his brother.   
  
"Blake!" Tori shouted out.   
  
Blake ignored her and took a step forward at Hunter. The blonde ran forward and stepped in front of Blake, trying to calm him. Blake was furious, he never looked so angry in his life.   
  
"Blake, calm down." She tried to tell him, "Please, don't flip."   
  
Blake knocked her to the ground and continued forward at his brother. Dustin ran over and bent down, to see if Tori was okay. She quickly got back up and brushed the sand off and watched in horror.   
  
"Why Hunter!? Why did you do that!?" He began to scream.  
  
Hunter crossed his arms, "I'm sorry bro, I just had to do it."   
  
Blake clenched his fist and started to run forward at him, tackling Hunter to the ground. Blake began to pound the crap out of his older brother. Dustin ran forward and tried to get Blake off as Tori screamed.   
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Blake shouted.   
  
Dustin dragged the outraged Blake. Blake struggled to break free, but Dustin kept a grip on him. Hunter rolled on the ground and slowly got up, wiping the blood of his face. Hunter cracked a small smile and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Blake sneered.   
  
Blake yanked his arm away from Dustin and tried to regain his composure, staring at his brother. Dustin backed away and stood beside Tori, not sure what to do now.  
  
"Your girl was all over me Blake. She obviously feels the same way as I do." He explained.  
  
Blake rubbed his hands over his face and turned over at the one he loves. Tori closed her eyes and looked down at the sand.  
  
"Please don't tell me he's right? Tori?...Tor?" He asked with concern.  
  
Tori bit her lips, "Blake.. I.." She softly spoke.  
  
"Whore." Blake interuptted.  
  
Blake sighed loudly and turned and began to walk away. Tori lifted her head up and watched him leave. She was speechless. Her guilt turned to anger as she glared at him. She couldn't believe what he just said. She loved him, but she knew she couldn't deny these new feelings she had. Blake was taking this whole thing a bit far.  
  
"Now what?" Hunter asked, turning to her.  
  
She whipped her hair to the aside and wrapped her hands around Hunter's arm. Hunter looked into her eyes.  
  
"Blake needs to get over himself. Come on, let's go have some fun." She grinned.  
  
"Wait! What were you going to say earlier Tori?" Dustin asked before they got a chance to walk away.   
  
Tori stopped and turned to him, "Oh." She responded as she let go of Hunter and turned to him, "I found your wallet at Hunter's. Didn't you leave it there?" She asked him.  
  
Dustin shook his head, a puzzled, "No. Of course not. It was with me last night." He explained  
  
He and Tori both turned to Hunter, wondering what was going on. Hunter tried to speak up, but no words could spill out of his mouth. He crossed his arms and shrugged.  
  
"Don't look at me." He finally spoke up, "Blake brought it in or something. I guess." He explained.  
  
Dustin's eyes widen, "When? Last night? This morning?"   
  
"I don't know! Stop asking me questions!" He shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry. I got to find him!" Dustin exclaimed and turned to run down the beach.   
  
Hunter sighed in relief when Tori looked away. She quickly turned back around to him, looking at him weird. Hunter simply smiled and put his arms out. Tori shrugged and grabbed it and they both walked down the beach. They both walked towards the parking lot, where Tori let go and walked towards her car. She smacked herself in the forehead and groaned.  
  
"I forgot my board." She told him.  
  
Hunter nodded, "I'll wait. Go ahead and grab it." He responded.  
  
She smiled and ran back down the beach. Hunter took a step forward and watched her. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a few numbers, keeping his eyes on her. He smiled and wave when Tori glanced back and then turned away as the phone began to ring. The ringing stopped and a voice picked up on the other end.  
  
"Hey. I need a favor man....." Hunter spoke up.  
  
-------  
  
Blake was storming through the park a half an hour later. He was so furious on everything that just happened. He never felt so hurt or betrayed in his life. By his own brother, and the worst part of it all was, Hunter wasn't under any spell. He hated it. He hated him, he didn't know what to do. He kept on walking down the path, with his hands in his pocket. He looked up and noticed Shane relaxing on the bench. Blake walked towards him, raising an eyebrow. Shane was laying on the bench, his eyes close. He looked tired,a bit flustered. His whole head was sweating, yet he looked relaxed and calm.  
  
"Shane!?" Blake bent down and shouted in his ear.  
  
Shane graoned and mumbled a few words before itching the back of his head.   
  
"Shane!" Blake yelled out louder.  
  
The Red ranger eye's snapped open and he looked around and then at Blake before resettling down again.  
  
"Oh.. it's you.." He said softly.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Blake asked  
  
"I'm fine.." He responded, "I'm not.. I don't miss...her." He continued to mumble.   
  
Blake leaned a bit closer and noticed his eyes were bloodshot. Blake didn't know what was going on. He backed away and pulled out his moprher, in hopes to contact Cam.  
  
"Cam?" Blake spoke in. The Navy ranger stood their patiently, waitng for a response. Nothing, "Cam? Come in. I found shane here. Cam? Are you there?"   
  
Blake put his morpher away and sighed, trying to figure out what was going on. Where was Cam. He should be in Ninja Ops.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Blake muttered, staring at his friend.  
  
---  
  
An hour later, Dustin was walking down the sidewalk towards the Bradly's apartment. He had lost track of Blake earlier and decided to give him a visit at his home. Maybe get a few explanations out of him. He kept on walking in till he heard a familiar voice called out his name. Dustin groaned and turned around to see Marah standing there.   
  
"Dustin.." She spoke again.  
  
"You don't give up do you?" Dustin asked  
  
Marah took a step forward, brushing part of her brown hair back. She walked slowly as Dustin stood there silently. He stared at the beauty in front of him, a mix feeling creeping up from behind him. He wanted to shove her aside and continue to investigate, at the same time, he wanted to be with her. Marah stopped in front of him, staring into his eyes. She leaned forward and pulled his head towards hers and kissed him softly. Dustin didn't pull away, but returned the kissed. He slowly lifted his hand on her cheek as they continued to kiss.   
  
All the hatred and grudged melted away at this point. He didn't care that she tricked him. He knew she was telling the truth, she did like him. He could feel it. All his pain and sores went away for a bit. But that didn't long. Suddenly Dustin felt a sharp jab on the side and winced in pain. Dustin staggered, grabbing a hold of Marah's shoulder with one hand and holding his side with his other. Marah gasped in horror as Dustin's hand slide off her shoulder and he fell to the ground. She looked up and saw a man wearing all black, from head to toe. The man turned and high tailed out of there, while Marah began to scream and panic.  
  
"Oh my god.. Dustin.." She screamed.  
  
--  
  
End Chapter  
  
A/N Is this getting good or what? Let me know.. 


	6. Chapter 6: Sharp and Too The Point

Chapter 6: Sharp Point  
  
Marah's tears started to flow out of control as she knelt down to see if Dustin was still alive. She shook him gently, praying that he wasn't gone. She couldn't bare to lose him. Not after she tried to hard, not after everything that has happen. She couldn't bare it. Her tears streamed down her cheak and onto Dustin's face as she looked down at the lifeless body infront of her. Her pain and saddness turned to anger and rage. She stood up and ran down the side walk that the killer ran down from. She heard a trash can falling and turned to see him running down an allyway.  
  
"Get back here!" She screamed as she ran down after him.   
  
She charged a beam from her hand and fired at him. The man ducked, dodging the blast, and kept on running. He jumped a tall fence with ease and ran back onto the public street. Marah fire another blast, creating a hole through the fence. Nothing was going to stop her. Her rage was not a good combination with her powers. She kept on chasing intill she cornered the man in ally way. The man franticlly looked around, walls suround him from every side. He was trapt.  
  
"Why!? I'm going to kill you." She shrieked as she took a step forward.  
  
The man pulled out another knife, "Bring it on, you dumb broad." He said in a deep voice.   
  
The man charged forward and tried to slash at her. Marah ducked and moved out of the way, kicking the knife out of his hand. Marah's skilled in martial arts came in handy for once. She roundhouse kicked the man in the back, and made him stumble forward. The man turned around and Marah tried to throw a punch, but he intercepted and flipped her over. She was shocked at what just happened.   
  
"What the.. that's the wind ninja style fighting.." She whispered to herself.   
  
Marah rolled out of the way to dodge a foot stomp and got up to catch another kick. She charged forward and slammed the guy against the wall.   
  
"ugh.." The man grunted as she kept him pinned against the wall.   
  
"Let's see what's behind this mask!?" She screamed as she pulled the mask off and turned him around.  
  
Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped as she took a step back, dropping the mask. She placed her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her...  
  
---  
  
Hunter and Tori were walking down the side walk towards Hunter's Apartment. They just finished eating and decided to head back to Hunter's place to relax. They both parked their cars down the street and made their way towards his home. Tori was smiling happily, holding Hunter's hand. Blake was the last thing she wanted to think of. They both kept on walking in till Tori spotted Dustin laying on the ground.  
  
She tapped Hunter on the shoulder, "Is he sleeping or something?"  
  
Hunter glanced at her and then over towards were Dustin laid, "I'm not sure.." He said calmly, "Go wake him up."   
  
Tori nodded and walked over their slowly. She screamed and knelt down when she realized their was blood.  
  
"Oh my god Hunter! Get the hell over here!" She screamed as she tried to shake Dustin.   
  
Hunter ran over and looked down and noticed what happen. He had a shocked look on his face as he knelt down. Tori began to cry as she shook him gently. She turned and burried her face into Hunter's shoulder, balling her eyes out. All Hunter could do was comfort her as he stared at him. Suddenly a small groan was heard. Tori opened her eyes slowly and turned over to see Dustin slowly moving.  
  
"He's alive! Oh my god!" She exclaimed.   
  
"ugh.." Dustin groaned as he opened his eyes slowly.  
  
Hunter and Tori both leaned over and looked down at him. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out what just happened.   
  
"Dustin..? You okay dude?" Hunter asked him.  
  
Tori slapped Hunter on the arm, "Of course not. He's hurt. Let's bring him in."   
  
Tori helped Dustin up and put his arms around her shoulder. SHe looked down at the stab wound and then at Hunter. He nodded in agreement to take him to his apartment. Hunter moved over and gave her a hand in carrying Dustin up the stairs of the apartment. They made it too the door and Hunter took out his keys and unlocked the door. When he opened it, his eyes widen at what he saw. His whole apartment was trashed. Paper and magazines were tossed everywhere. The couch was flipped over and drawers were open.   
  
"Hunter!? What's going on!?" Tori exclaimed in shock.   
  
She carried Dustin inside and placed him on the floor. Dustin groaned, putting his back against the wall. Hunter ran forward and took a look around. He was a bit surprised, at the same time, he looked as if he expected it. Hunter went into the kitchen and looked through the drawers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tori asked him.   
  
Hunter turned back around, "No-nothing. Just checking if everything is in order."   
  
"Does it look like anything is in order!?" She pointed at the messed up room.   
  
Blake and Shane were walking up the stairs of the apartment. Blake couldn't contacted Cam and gave up, thinking it was best if he brought Shane home before he gets himself into trouble.  
  
"And its just not fair dude, and holy crap..skating rocks..oh and yeah.." Shane mumbled endlessly as he followed his friend up the stairs.   
  
They both turned the corner and entered the apartment. Blake's jaw dropped at the messy sight.  
  
"Duuuuuuuude, paaarty!" Shane shouted out of no where.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Blake stammered, "You guys have a 'wild' time that it ended up trashing my home?"  
  
"Your home?" Hunter shot back.  
  
Tori stomped the ground, "That's enough. We have to help Dustin here." She screamed.   
  
Blake and Shane both turned to see Dustin on the ground, holding his wound. He kept his eyes close, having a hard time to stay away.  
  
"Shoot. Don't let him fall alseep!" Tori shouted as she ran over to slap him in the face.   
  
Hunter and Blake went over and turned the couch back over, glaring at each other during the process.   
  
"Wake up Dustin." Tori begged.  
  
"We need to take him to the hospital." Blake suggested.  
  
"He'll never make it." Hunter commented.  
  
"He isn't going to make it right now. We got to do something." Blake argued back.   
  
Shane stumbled around, "Dude..."   
  
"What is with him!?" Hunter asked.  
  
Blake rolled his eyes, "He used bad stuff."  
  
"Oh.." Hunter responded.   
  
Tori shook her head, "We'll worry about that later."   
  
Hunter nodded and went to search for bandages. He came out of the bathroom and handed it to Tori.She stroked Dustin's cheek and smiled as Dusitn opened his eyes slowly to see the blonde in front of him. He cracked a small smile.  
  
"Tori.." He whispered.  
  
Tori smiled brightly, trying not to show an ounce of worryness, "Dustin.. your okay."   
  
Dustin groaned, trying to move his body, "Ugh, damn.. am I gone?"   
  
Tori shook her head as she bandaged up the wound.  
  
"That's it. I'm calling 911." Blake said and went to the phone to dial a few numbers.  
  
Dustin tried to move, but the pain was too much. He kept his hand on his wound and just sighed. Tori kept a force smile on her face. She didn't know what to do. She could hear Blake and Hunter arguing in the background and Shane shouting really dumb stuff out of nowhere.   
  
"Where's Marah?" He asked.  
  
Tori raised an eyebrow, "Marah?"   
  
He nodded, "I have to find Marah."   
  
He moved his hand away from his bandaged wound and placed it on the ground, to help lift him up. Tori stood up and shook her head but Dustin didn't listen. He pulled himself all the way up, with a painful expression on his face.  
  
"Please Dustin. Don't." She begged.   
  
Dustin ignored her and stared at everyone. Hunter and Blake were still shouting at each other and Shane was sitting on the ground playing with a peice of a paper. He shook his head and turned to walk out the door. Tori wasn't sure what to do. If she should stop him or not...  
  
---  
  
Marah backed away and placed her back against the wall. She was speechless.  
  
"Cam!?" She exclaimed, "But why!?"  
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "Pu-lease. Don't act so shock." He said as he took a step forward.  
  
"Your the one that beat up Dustin? You stabbed him too? Why!?"  
  
"First of all. I did not beat him up. I was simply told to stab him." He explained, "You can thank a certain someone else for making Dustin's life hell."  
  
"Who!?" She asked.  
  
Cam sighed, "I'm not stupid. That's why i'm the technological genius on the team."  
  
"Why Cam!? Why!?"   
  
Cam smirked, pulling out a small knife from his pocket, "Oh.. I don't know.. guess the money pays well.. maybe I'm sick of Dustin's stupidity, who knows. I can go on and on about it." He said as he crept closer.  
  
"Back off." She barked at him.  
  
Cam smiled, "Or what? You'll round house kick me? Come on, try again." He grinned.  
  
Marah took a step forward and tried to disarm him. She lunged forward, but Cam moved swiftly to the side and wrapped his arm around her neck holding the knifte against her throat.  
  
"Ohh you just lost." He laughed.  
  
--  
  
End Chapter  
  
Dun dun dun. lol what will happen now!? Getting good.. getting good.. 


	7. Chapter 7: Tears Of Romeo

Chapter 7: Tears of Romeo  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! With all these great reviews, it makes me want to update the story faster!!  
  
The living room was a mess. Hunter, Blake, Shane and Tori stood around silently trying to put everything together. So much had happen, so little time to sort it all out. Blake was pacing around the room, wanting to say something. Wanting to shout something out, but he couldn't find the right words. No, he couldn't. He just glanced at Tori who leaned against the wall staring at him. She shifted her eyes over to Hunter then back at Blake, catching a glare from him. Shane was busy pounding his head against the wall, mumbling a few things. Hunter leaned against the kitchen counter and watched him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Hunter asked him.  
  
"Gah! Stop it!" Shane screamed to himself, "Make these damn thoughts stop."   
  
Hunter sighed, "He's going to need an intervention." He pointed out.  
  
Blake turned around and face him, "Oh just shut up."   
  
"Make me." Hunter shot back.   
  
Tori stomped her feat, "Stop it you to! Stop fighting!" She screamed.  
  
Blake turned to her, giving her a dirty look, "This wouldn't have happen if you were just honest."   
  
"Its not my fault I like your brother." She sneered.  
  
Blake gave a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah it is!"   
  
"Jealous." Hunter muttered.   
  
His brother smirked, "Believe me bro, when I'm jealous of you, I'll let you know."   
  
"GAH!" Shane shouted at the top of his lungs.   
  
The three of them turned to him, surprised by his sudden noise. Blake gave an irritated look as he watched Shane turn around and face them all.  
  
"You three are pathetic. My god." Shane said angrily.  
  
Shane stumbled forward, trying to keep his balance. He didn't know what he was doing. He was still out of it, still feeling the effects of his new 'high'  
  
Blake snorted, "Yeah, well at least we have a relationship to work with. You and Skyla-"   
  
Shane closed his eyes and tried to hold back his rage. He stuck his hand inside his red jacket and pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Blake's face.   
  
"Take that back!" He shouted.   
  
Blake put his hands up in front of him and slowly began to back away. Tori gasped at the weapon in front of her. She tried to hold back from screaming. She was scared as hell.   
  
"Easy now.." Blake tried to calm him.   
  
"Don't you ever mention Skyla again! EVER." He screamed.  
  
"Okay.. okay.." Blake responded.  
  
Hunter pushed himself off the counter and walked towards Shane. The Red ranger spun around and pointed the gun at Hunter, but he didn't show an ounce of fear.   
  
"Who's gun is that?" Hunter asked curiously.  
  
"My fathers!" Shane responded, "Why?"  
  
Hunter shrugged, "No reason. Can I see it?"   
  
Shane shook his head, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? That's a question you'd ask Dustin."   
  
"Give me the gun." Hunter said firmly.  
  
Shane shook his head. He backed away against the wall, still holding it tightly. His headache began to pound immensely. He couldn't concentrate or keep his mind focused. He started to breath heavily, thousands of thoughts running through his head, emotions going hay wire. He missed Skyla so much, hearing her name snapped his heart more. He couldn't stand it anymore. He could no longer hear his friends in front of them anymore. He quickly shifted the gun from Hunter to his head, closing his eyes.  
  
Tori gasped, "Shane! DON'T!"   
  
"Dude!" Blake screamed.  
  
Shane closed his eyes tightly and began to pull on the trigger. Tori quickly looked away, too afraid to watch the horror about to unfold in front of her...  
  
----  
  
Marah was busy trying to get herself free from Cam's grip. He was holding on to her tightly, pressing the knife harder against her throat. She squirmed, and whimpered. She didn't know what to do.   
  
"You know.. this would of been a lot easier for you if you didn't follow me.." He whispered in her ears.  
  
"Shutup slime ball." She snapped back.   
  
Dustin was staggering down the streets. He wanted to find Marah, see if she was all right, but he didn't even know where to start looking. He was in a huge city, how the hell was he suppose to find her. He kept on walking till he past the alleyway with a huge hole in the fence.  
  
"I'm guessing she must be here." He whispered as he went down the alleyway.   
  
He kept himself at full alert, making sure no one would pop out of no where and kick the crap out of him. He continued walking till he heard Marah's scream. He started to pick up the pace and ran out onto the street. Marah was screaming for help, Cam did the best he could to cover her mouth but she was a handful to deal with. Dustin picked up on the scream again and ran into the ally way they were in.  
  
Dustin stopped dead in his tracks, "Cam!?" He screamed.  
  
"Dustin! Your alive! Darn." Cam smirked.  
  
Dustin glared at him, "You bastard."  
  
"I have a father, he's a guinea pig remember?"  
  
Dustin gave a puzzled look, "What?"  
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "Forget it."  
  
Marah's mouth was covered by Cam's hand. She bit him and Cam let go, still holding on to her with his other hand.  
  
"Dustin! You're alive!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You all right? Did she hurt!?" He asked.  
  
Cam smirked, "Not yet." He joked, "Let's just put this all behind us and let me go."   
  
"No way man! You stabbed me, you attack my girl and you expect me to let you walk away!?" He retorted.   
  
Cam grinned, "I knew you weren't going to let me. Guess I might not have a choice."   
  
Dustin took a step forward. Cam backed away, holding Marah tightly. He shook his head, hinting him that it was a bad idea. Dustin noticed the knife in his hands and bit his lips. He wasn't sure if he should charge. He didn't want to take a chance to get her hurt.   
  
"Leave her out of this." Dustin begged, "This is between you and me."  
  
"Not really." Cam admitted.  
  
"Let her go!" He demanded.   
  
Cam smelled up and down her neck, "She smells nice.. I'm going to enjoy.."  
  
Dustin ran forward, before Cam could place the last word in. Cam quickly jabbed the knife into her side and let her go. Dustin's eyes widen, as he saw her fall to the ground.   
  
"NOOOO!" Dustin screamed.  
  
Cam backed away and started to run towards the walls. He quickly looked around before he turned back to Dustin. He gave a small grin and a wave before he ninja streaked away. Dustin fell to his knees, crawling over to Marah.  
  
"Oh god.. No! Please! Oh shi-" He trailed off.   
  
He lifted her head and shook her lightly. He tried to hold back his tears, he didn't want to think she was gone. There had to be some explanation. He started to breath heavily, begining to panic. His eyes began to water as he bit his lips hard, hoping, that she would show an ounce of life. He place his head on her chest to see if their was a heart beat.. there was silence...  
  
"Oh come on! oh god.. please don't Marah.." He begged as he lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes.  
  
"No.. I'm sorry, oh come on don't.. no please.. oh god.. no." Dustin choked on his tears as he held her lifeless body tightly.   
  
The sun was beginning to set and he continued to hold her, hoping that she would wake up. He looked up at the fiery red sky, letting a few more tears drop. His pain and sadness turned into rage and hate. He placed her down and stood back up, clenching his fist.  
  
"You bastard Cam.. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to goddamn kill you." He choked on a few of his words.   
  
He took one last glance at Marah and ninja streaked away... the sun sunk into the ocean, replacing the sky with darkness...  
  
-----  
  
The shot fired and Tori screamed, realizing that Shane pulled the trigger. She slowly turned around and noticed Shane still standing there. The gun was point towards the ground, smoke was rising from the bullet hole on the ground he shot. He dropped the gun and fell to the ground, whimpering like a little boy. His head was spinning and he felt really sick. He was tired of this crap he was feeling. Hunter sighed in relief as he went over and picked up the gun. He slipped it in his pocket and looked down at Shane, who was covering his head.  
  
"Someone deal with him. I have to go." He said.  
  
Tori walked over and sat down next to Shane, pulling him close. She looked up at Hunter.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"There's something I have to take care of." He answered, "Besides, it gives you and Blake time to work things out." He added as he exited.   
  
Tori sighed and looked back down at Shane, still holding him. Shane buried his head into her chest.   
  
"It's okay Shane.. Were going to get you help.. shh.."   
  
-----  
  
Cam ninja streaked back into Ninja Ops and walked down the stairs. The place was rather dark, with a small dim light from the corner. Cam walked over to his terminal and pulled of his black shirt, revealing a green T-Shirt. He took his glasses out of his pocket and stuck them on.  
  
"You moron." A voice behind him spoke  
  
Cam turned around and saw a shadow figure hiding in a corner.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." Cam responded.  
  
The man stayed in the shadows, but Cam could recognize his voice. Cam sat in his chair and wiped the blood of the knife.  
  
"Did you kill him?" He asked.  
  
"No, I had to kill his bitch instead, only way to escape." Cam shrugged.  
  
"Great, now we have to deal with a rampaging Dustin. You took it a bit far. This wasn't part of the deal."   
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "None of this was suppose to happen, but it did. So what now?"  
  
The man appeared out of the shadows. The crimson blonde held out the gun, inspecting it before looking up at Cam.  
  
"I might have to kill my brother too. I can't have Tori fall for him again." He grinned.   
  
--  
  
End Chapter  
  
DUN DUN DUN! HOLY CRAP! Getting suspenseful!? Thrilling!? Surprising!? 


	8. Chapter 8: Brother Feud

Chapter 8 Brother Feud  
  
A/N: Okay I'm going to warn people again since I got a few complaints. This is a very OC story. I'm connecting this to real world possiblities/situations that you wouldn't see in a PR show only because it makes story interesting. If you have a problem, no one is forcing you to read this.   
  
Cam stood up, adjusting his glasses before putting the knife away. He walked past the small table in Ninja Ops and towards the door before stopping to turn to Hunter.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Cam asked curiously.   
  
Hunter shrugged. He stuck the gun in his pocket and walked towards him, looking right into his eyes.  
  
"I can ask you the same thing." Hunter retorted.   
  
Cam looked away, "All I was suppose to do was cause problems, not take away a life. I feel bad for killing her, I'll admit that but I did what I had to do, to save my own neck."   
  
Hunter chuckled, "And I'm doing this to save mine."   
  
Cam raised an eyebrow, "From who?"   
  
"Think you're the only one taking orders?" Hunter smirked.  
  
Cam gave a puzzled face as Hunter laughed a bit. He watched as Hunter strode right past him and up the stairs before turning to look at the empty room. He was growing more regrettable in participating with this whole scam.. His little jealously of everyone having someone just built up rage and sadness inside him. He didn't want Tori and Blake to be happy. He didn't want Dustin and Marah either. Not if he can't. He figured that most of been the main reason for Hunter, but Hunter was always a hard person to figure out.   
  
'He's taking orders from someone else?' He thought to himself, 'So does this mean this whole thing isn't his idea?' Cam try to shake the thought out and left the room with haste. He had to prepare himself against the very angry Dustin he has to face eventually.   
  
---  
  
Hunter ran out of the woods and towards his car. He got in quickly and sped off into the city. He took the gun out of his pocket and the seat. His destination was Storm Chargers and to lead his brother there. His mind began to wonder, his thoughts flooded in and out of his head. His whole plan to kill his brother was beginning to crumble away. He was beginning to doubt and regret some of his actions. He loved Tori, he will admit that, but how far will he show his love was the only question. Hunter passed the tracks, memories and all the good times begin to surge back to him. He did the best he can to block them out as he passed it and arrived at Storm Chargers. Kelly was locking the door when he got out of the car. Hunter glanced up at the silver moon then back at the red head boss in front of him  
  
Kelly spun around, "Hey Hunter. What are you doing here?"  
  
Hunter smiled, "I think I left something here. May I go in and get it?"  
  
Kelly nodded, "Sure, I'll unlock the door." She responded as she turned towards it and pulled the keys out.  
  
Hunter leaned against the door and stuck out his hands. Kelly glanced at it and then back up at him.  
  
"You had such a long day Kelly. Why don't you just give me the keys, I'll go, grab it and then give you the keys tomorrow." He said casually.   
  
Kelly gave a puzzled look and handed him the keys, "All right. Thank you. Night Hunter." She said as she turned and walked off.  
  
Hunter grinned as she walked towards her Black Jeep and climbed in. Hunter waved her off as she stepped on the gas and entered the road. His grin turned into a more serious look and he turned to unlock the door. He walked inside the dark room. The moon's light shined through the window, helping him see a little. He stumbled past the bike and past the counter, reaching for the phone. He dialed a few numbers.   
  
---  
  
Blake was pacing around his apartment as Tori sat next to Shane against the wall. Shane had calmed down a bit. He sighed deeply, before standing up. Tori looked up at him before he started walking towards the door. The phone began to ring and he stopped. Blake looked over and ran towards, picking it up?  
  
"Hello?" Blake said as he placed it against his ear.  
  
"Yo bro. It's Hunter." Hunter's voice responded at the other end.  
  
Blake leaned against the counter, "Where are you?"  
  
"Quick, come to Storm Chargers. Dustin is in trouble." He lied.  
  
Blake gasped. "What? What's going on!?"   
  
"Someone killed Marah and he's flipping. Only you can stop him."   
  
"I'll be right there." Blake replied before hanging up.   
  
He ran towards the door and stopped to turn to Tori and Shane.   
  
"I have to go. Hunter needs me. Dustin's freaking out." He informed them.  
  
"Let me come with you." Tori begged.  
  
Blake shook his head, "You can't."  
  
Tori stood there looking into his eyes. She realize how great of a guy he was, and how cruel he was to hurt him. She had to make a decision of who to be with, but she didn't want to hurt the one she didn't' choose. She closed her eyes and thought deeply.   
  
'Blake is the one.' She whispered to herself. She quickly ran over to him and gave him a hug. Blake hesitated a moment before hugging her back.  
  
"If anything happens to you, I will die. I do love you Blake." She whispered  
  
Blake kept her in his arms, looking down at the floor. Did she really mean what she said? Has she chosen him over his brother. He decided to go with his heart instead of his head and believe that. He loved her too.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll bring Dustin back." He whispered back before letting go.   
  
Shane stood there, with his arms crossed. He had a disgust and envy look on his face. He turned away before Blake had a chance to glance at him and walked towards the counter. He heard Blake run out the door before turning back around to see Tori staring at the door.   
  
Blake ran as fast as he could down the street. He looked around to see no one around, and ninja streaked all the way to Storm Chargers. He ran towards the door and opened it, walking into the dark room.  
  
"Hunter? I'm here? Where's Dustin?" He asked.  
  
"Finally. You arrived." Hunter voice was heard from behind him.  
  
Blake turned around and saw him standing in front of the door. Hunter turned around and locked the door before facing him again.  
  
"What's going on?" Blake asked confused, "Where's Dustin."   
  
Hunter chuckled, "Dustin? Pu-lease, he's off to go kill Cam."   
  
Blake didn't understand what was going on. He looked around the dark room then back at him. He noticed Hunter was holding something in his hand. He realizes what it was and began to back away.   
  
"Shane's gun.." He whispered.  
  
Hunter glanced at his hand and nodded, "Nice observation. I think you got the smart genes in the family."   
  
"Were not blood related." Blake shot back.  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes, "It was a joke."   
  
"Not ver funny." Blake replied, "What the hell do you think your doing."  
  
Hunter grinned, "Taking you out of the picture. Tori has fallen for me. I think you lost this one."   
  
Blake chuckled, "Oh really? That's not what she told me 10 minutes ago. I think you're the one that got screwed."  
  
Hunter's grinned faded face and was replaced with an angry face. His hand was shaking at the thought of Tori turning him down for his brother. He had lost her. It was too late. It was not fair.   
  
'Damn you Bro.' Hunter mumbled to himself, "I'm going to kill you. With my bare hands." He spoke out loud, tossing the gun to the side.   
  
Blake got into a fighting stance and begin to circle around the store. He remained in a defensive position as Hunter just glared at him. Hunter took a step forward and got into an offensive position. He lunged forward and kicked Blake in the stomach. Blake fumbled backwards before gaining his balance again. The Navy Ranger side flipped to the side and ran towards the counter. Hunter ran at him, but Blake moved out of the way and slammed Hunter against the counter. The crimson blonde turn himself around and pushed his brother off him.  
  
"Come on bro, do you really want to do this?" Blake asked him  
  
Hunter ignored his comment and charged up a crimson lighting from his hand. He fired the shot, missing Blake by an inch and blasting a box of helmets. Blake dived out of the way, covering his head. The smoke began to clear and Blake struggled to get back up. Hunter walked over and grabbed his brother by the hair and tossed him into a rack full of clothes. Blake groaned as he hit the floor. Hunter walked over to the gun that was laying on the floor and picked it up. He turned around and pointed it at Blake, staring into his eyes. Blake looked up at him, breathing heavily.   
  
--  
  
Cam was running through the park as fast as he could. Dustin was closing in on him. He ran as fast as he could, jumping over a bench and onto the grass. All Cam wanted to do, was get fresh air and think about his situation. Running into Dustin was not part of the plan.   
  
"Get back here! I'm going to kill you!" Dustin shouted as he flipped over the bench and continued running.   
  
Cam looked back and rolled his eyes before he ninja streaked away. Dustin halted to a stop and watched as Cam made his escape.   
  
"I'll find you. Just you wait." He muttered.  
  
--  
  
End Chapter 


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Hurts

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been real busy with school but I'm on vacation now, so I should be able to update as fast as I can.   
  
Chapter 9: Truth Hurts  
  
Dustin walked through the streets of the city. He knew Cam was hiding somewhere near by. The clouds began to roll in, thunder was rumbling in the background. He kept on walking, scanning everything he saw. He heard pattering of the feet to the left of him and followed them closly. He peered around the corner and noticed Cam standing there in the ally way, waiting for him, Dustin try to hold back his anger, the best he could as he stood there and looked at him. Cam adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you." Dustin threatened him.  
  
Cam smirked, "I'm sure you are." He replied, "You need to calm down. Is killing me really the answer?" He asked.  
  
Dustin shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. You'll pay one way or another for killing Marah."  
  
"I didn't mean to!" He snapped at him  
  
"Didn't mean to? I was there when you stabbed her! It sure hell didn't look like an accident." Dustin shot back.  
  
"I had no choice." Cam explained.  
  
Dustin glared at him, "Yeah you did!"  
  
Cam sighed, "Not at the time."   
  
Dustin clenched his fist, trying to hold back his fustaration and rage. He took a deep breath and brushed his hand through his hair.   
  
"Don't matter, I'm taking you down." Dustin smirked.  
  
Cam grinned, "You'll have to catch me."   
  
Cam turned around and ran down the ally way. Dustin bolted forward after him. Cam jumped over the fence and into the streets. A flash of lighting appeared in the sky and rain began to pour upon the city. Cam took of his glasses off in the rain and ran forward, ninja streaking away. Dustin followed close behind, ninja streaking after him through out the city. The chase was on.  
  
---  
  
Tori stood by the window and watched the rain fall. It was pouring rather heavily. She sighed and glanced at the clock. Blake had been gone for an hour and she was a bit worried. She watched as Shane was pacing back and forth, thinking. She was wondering what was going through his mind, but she didn't feel like asking. She was too word about Blake and Hunter and Dustin.   
  
"That's it, I can't take it anymore. We have to find them." Tori said as she walked to the door.  
  
Shane snapped his fingers, thinking of a brillent idea. Tori turned around and gave him a funny look as she pulled out her keys.  
  
Shane shrugged, "Nothing, come on, let's go see how Hunter and Blake are doing." He replied casuasully and exited the room. Tori raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind her. They walked out into the rain and quickly got into Tori's blue van. The sound of thunder could be heard in the distant. It startled her a bit as she pulled out of the apartment parking lot. Shane stuck on his seatbelt and looked out the window as she began driving.   
  
"So why did you choose Blake?" Shane asked.  
  
Tori thought for a sec as she turned onto another street. She glanced at Shane and then back at the road.  
  
"I don't know. Right now, I have more feelings for him then I do Hunter, but I really do love Hunter too."  
  
"Oh.. so you haven't really decided?" He asked.  
  
Tori shook her head, "I did, I chose Blake, but I don't know how it's going to be between me and Hunter. I don't want things to be ackward."  
  
"Oh you don't need to worry about that. One of them is leaving anyways, if you know what I mean." He chuckled.  
  
Tori wrinkled her forehead, "What do you mean?"  
  
Shane shrugged and looked back out the window, "Nevermine. Were almsost there."   
  
Tori noticed the building and pulledi into the parking lot. She got out and looked at Hunter's crimsion car before heading towards the building. She stood in the rain, getting drenched as she looked around. Something didn't feel right. She was getting a bit worried and supiscious. Shane walked next to her, staring at the door. He looked at Tori, giving a big sigh.   
  
"I'm sorry Tori." He spoke up, "Stay here."  
  
"What? What did you do?" She asked, moving her wet hair out of her eyes.  
  
He ignored her and walked towards the door and entered inside. Tori followed slowly and stopped as the door shut itself. She leaned against the glass to listen inside. She could hear them inside.  
  
---  
  
Hunter loaded the gun and pointed it at his younger brother. Blake looked up, breathing heavily. Trying to figure out why his brother was doing this to him. Hunter heard foot steps and pointed the gun up wards at Shane.   
  
"Whoa there cowboy." Shane spoke up.   
  
"Shane! Get out of here! Get help!" Blake quickly screamed to him.  
  
Shane looked down at him and laughed as he made his way towards Hunter and stood beside him.  
  
"Nice work, surprise you haven't finished him off yet." Shane smirked.  
  
Hunter shrugged, "Yeah. "  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "Well this wasn't my idea. You wanted to eliminate your own brother."   
  
Hunter pointed the gun back at him. Anger was filling his mind.   
  
"That's because your plan backfired! You said Tori would be with me!" He shouted.  
  
Shane chuckled, "You just have no patients. When you thought Tori was falling for Blake again, you got this crazy idea to get rid of him. I'm not going to stop you, it doesn't hurt my goal."   
  
"And what is your goal?" A female voice was heard.  
  
The three guys both turned and saw Tori standing there, completely wet. Her eyes were full of tears as she stood there, trying to stay strong.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked, "How could you do this Hunter." She tried not to choke on her tears.  
  
"Tori.. I.. This was the only way. I can't stand liking someone that is already taken." He tried to explain.  
  
"So you tried to get rid of him?" She shot back.   
  
Blake slowly got up and walked towards her, giving her a hug before turning back to Hunter and Shane.  
  
"You got to stop man. Hasn't enough blood spilled in the last couple of days?" Blake asked.  
  
"Oh pu-lease." Shane laughed as he pulled out his drug bag and tossed it on the counter before grabbing the gun from Hunter and pointing at the two of them.  
  
"Shane." Blake spoke up, "If you're going to shoot us, at least tell us why."   
  
"I guess I can do that for you. I do owe Tori that much for comforting me a few hours earlier." He replied, "See my whole plan was simple. Eliminate this love crap between you and Tori. Or Dustin and Marah for that matter."  
  
"What?" Tori asked, "I don't understand."  
  
"Allow me to put in simple words for even a blonde like you can understand. Ever since Skyla left me, I grew jealous of what you two had., and even more jealous when I heard about Marah and Dustin. The fact that I can never have something like that pisses me off. I was so close, but she left!" He began to explain, "And since after that stupid Beevil event, I got sick of hearing Dustin whine about her."  
  
"So you try to hurt Dustin? That so stupid." Tori snapped at him.  
  
Shane chuckled, "Not me. I didn't do anything. I struck a deal with Hunter over here and even Cam."  
  
"And what was the deal?" Blake asked curiously.  
  
"Hunter could have Tori, and Cam have a little more respect from all you. I mean, how can you pass something like that up. Too long have us 3 stayed in the shadows while you guys get all the glory of feeling the greatness of having someone with you."  
  
"You still can. Skyla.." Tori tried to reason with him  
  
"Shut up. I don't want to hear that name." He interuptted  
  
Hunter looked away. He couldn't look into Tori's eyes anymore. He was full of different emotions, he wasn't sure which one to act on first. He wanted to strangle his brother, he wanted to apologize to Tori, he wanted to do something.   
  
"Hunter.." Tori whispered  
  
Hunter turned to her and then looked down. He could hear Blake whispering to her, and it was making him angry. He looked up and glared at the two of them.  
  
"If I can't have you Tori, no one can." He shouted and pulled the gun away and pulled the trigger.   
  
The shot fired and Tori screamed. The bullet hit Blake in the shoulder and he fell to the floor. Hunter dropped the gun and fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what he just did. Shane stood there grinning as Tori started to cry and help Blake.  
  
"Oh my god." She yelled.   
  
--  
  
End Chapter  
  
How was that? 


	10. Chapter 10: Dying Love

A/N: Sorry for long updates. Last Chapter! Look out for its sequel!  
  
Chapter 10: Dying Love  
  
Hunter dropped the gun and fell to the ground. He couldn't believe what he just tried to do. He stared down at the ground as he heard Tori screaming and Blake groaning in pain. Shane stood there, his face was emotionless. Whatever just happened, didn't phase him. He bent down and picked the gun up and walked forward towards them. Tori looked up and shook her head.  
  
"Don't do it Shane. Please." She begged.  
  
"I'm not going to feel this pain anymore." He said as he pointed the gun at her, "I'm sick of you and everyone else having better luck then I am. You don't deserve it." He said as he loaded the gun.  
  
Tori shook her head, begging him not to do it. She couldn't move her legs, she was to scared to do anything. So much was happening, this wasn't how she wanted to to end.   
  
"Later Tori." He spoke. As he pulled the trigger.  
  
Hunter dived into Shane, the gun fired at a surfboard on the wall. Shane and Hunter fell to the ground, sending the gun flying into the air. Tori screamed as she witness Hunter pinning Shane to the ground.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Shane screamed, "Get off me!"  
  
"You wont hurt her." He snapped back.   
  
Shane grew angry and kicked Hunter off, sending him flying into into a wall. He was tired of them all and his patients were growing thin. He knew Hunter and Cam was going to go soft on him, and he was prepared to get rid of them if he had too.   
  
"Hunter!" Tori screamed out.   
  
Shane got up and walked over to him, and picked him up, punching him in the stomach.   
  
"Then you can join them." He yelled as he threw him across the room.   
  
Blake struggled to get up and witness his brother on the ground in pain. He got up and took a step in front of Shane.  
  
"Enough man! How far are you going to go!?" Blake stammered.  
  
Shane formed a fist and placed it on his mouth, blowing out, and letting go of his hand, releasing a strong gust at Blake, knocking him back. He laughed as he continued to take a step forward towards them. Suddenly, out of no where, Cam came flying into the door glass, shattering it. Cam groaned and rolled on the ground. Dustin then appeared, walking through the broken door, looking at everyone.  
  
"What the heck is going on here!?" He said as he glanced at everyone.   
  
Cam groaned and slowly got up, holding his arm. He glanced over at Shane and then back at him.   
  
"You wanna know who originally attacked you?" Cam asked, "He's standing right there." He said pointing at Shane.  
  
Dustin's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. His best friend was the one that started this all.   
  
"No, that's not true. Why would Shane want to get rid of me?" He asked.  
  
Shane laughed, "Don't be stupid Dustin. It was me."  
  
Dustin shook his head in disbelief, "NO!" he stammered.   
  
He ran forward and tackled Shane to the ground. Shane kicked him off and wiped his face.  
  
"Oh pu-lease." Shane commented, "You obviously have issues."  
  
Dustin laid on the ground. He spotted the gun nearby and grabbed it, standing back up and holding it.  
  
"Would someone get rid of that gun before someone gets shot!" Tori screamed.  
  
Dustin looked down at the gun and removed the clip, before tossing it at the window. The glass shattered as it went through.  
  
"I'm not going to sink as low as you." He commented.  
  
Tori slowly got up and snuck into the back and dialed 911 on the phone.   
  
Blake and Hunter got up and stood next to Dustin as Cam watched in the distant.   
  
"If this is all over Skyla then." Blake began to say.  
  
"Enough! Stop saying her name." He interuptted.  
  
Hunter looked down at the ground, "Blake.. I'm sorry.." He whispered.  
  
He truly was. Such mix emotions was clouding his mind. He didn't know what to do. I guess when he said, he do anything for Tori, he meant it.   
  
Blake stuck his hand on his shoulder, "We'll talk about this later." He said.   
  
Hunter nodded then looked at Dustin, "I know your really upset Dustin, but we have to just restrain him. Can you just do that? Not kill him? Not kick the crap out of him."  
  
Dustin sighed, "All right."  
  
Shane got into a fighting position, "Give me all you got." He told them.  
  
The three of them got into a fighting position. Blake a little slower then the others due to the injury on his arm. Hunter lunged forward and tried to throw a punch, but Shane manage to block it. Dustin ran at him to attack him, while he was unguarded but Shane threw Hunter into him. Blake roundhouse kicked Shane from behind, but wince in pain from his arm. He decided to take a step back and let Dustin and Hunter handle it. Storm Chargers was in ruins as they battled. Everything was destroyed and knocked over. Kelly was going to have a field day on them if she ever sees it like this. Dustin flipped over Shane and grabbed him in the back as Hunter punched him in the stomach. Shane fell to his knees.  
  
"Damn." Shane whispered to himself.   
  
Sirens were beginning to be heard from the distant. Tori came back into the front as the noise got louder. The police and ambulance had arrived on the scene. She wiped away the tears as she watched the cops came busting in and taking Shane away.   
  
"I'll get you for this! I swear to god! All of you!" He screamed.   
  
The medics rushed over to Blake and dragged him out also. Hunter and Dustin slumped to the ground and looked around.  
  
"Where is he!?" Dustin panicked, "Where the hell is Cam. I'm not done with him!"  
  
Cam had slipped away during all the commotion. He was long gone. Dustin groaned and buried his head in his arms and sighed.   
  
--  
  
The next day had come and Dustin, Tori, Blake and Hunter were in ninja Ops, standing in front of Sensei, who was pacing back and forth on the table. Blake's arm was all bandaged up. It was a long night last night, after hours of questioning and investigation by the cops. The police had called Kelly and notified her what had happen in her store. She quickly came down and started yelling at them all, but in the end, was happy they were all right. Now it was a new day, and they were waiting for the punishment by Sensei. He was not happy.   
  
"Where is my son?" He asked seriously.  
  
"We don't know." Tori responded.  
  
He glared them all and then turned away  
  
"I have no choice but take actions on some of you." He spoke as he turned around, "Hunter. You are no longer welcomed here. You have violated half the ninja acadmey's code and for that, results in banning you from the academy."   
  
Hunter looked down from too the ground. He had to face the consequences. He knew that, and he accepted it. Everyone else remaind silent.   
  
"Blake and Tori. For not reporting this situation to me, you two have 4 weeks of tranining with me after school. Maybe this way, you guys can learn something. "  
  
Tori and Blake exchanged looks and then nodded slowly.  
  
"As for you Dustin. You no longer are aloud to teach classes for the next 4 weeks. I suggest, in your free time, you work on that anger of yours. Your punishment would of been a lot worst if you had done something drastic."   
  
Dustin took a step forward and looked into his eyes, "Your son, killed a student. The one person I had feelings for. What do you expect me to do!?"   
  
Sensei looked away, "I am sorry Dustin. Cam and Shane will share worst fates then you 4 have been given. Hunter, I suggest you pack your bags now." He said as he walked away.   
  
Hunter nodded and walked into one of the hidden hallway of Ninja Ops and into his room. He gathered all his things and stuffed them in his crimson bag. He walked back out into the room where Blake, Tori and Dustin were listening to Sensei. He glanced at them and then ran up the stairs outside, without them noticing. He walked a few feet when he heard his name. He turned around and saw Tori standing there.  
  
"You can't go." She begged him.  
  
He looked away, "I can't disobey Sensei. You know that." He responded.  
  
"I don't want you to go! I wont let you go!"  
  
He shrugged, "You're with Blake. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Am I?" She responded.  
  
"Are you?" He raised any eyebrow.  
  
She looked down, trying not to cry, "I don't know. I just-."  
  
"I can't stand around, waiting for an answer Tori. I wont stand on the side line while you do this to yourself. It kills me every time I have to wait for an answer. It sickens me knowing that I nearly killed my brother just to win you over. I can't do this anymore." He explained before beginning to walk away.   
  
She stood there as he ninja streaked away. Her tears watered immensly. Was it too late for to decide? She didn't know when the next time she would ever see Hunter again. So much has happened to her, she looked up into the sky.   
  
"We will see each other again.." She whispered, "I'm not going to make my decsion in till then."   
  
Dustin and Blake sat inside Ninja Ops. Blake glanced over at the quiet Dustin. So much had happen to him, and Blake wasn't sure how he was copeing with it now.  
  
"Will you be all right man?" He asked boldly.  
  
Dustin nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the table, "I guess. I just never had so much regret in till now. I just hope we don't have to go through this again." He responded.  
  
Blake nodded, "I hope so too. Marah was a great girl."   
  
Dustin cracked a small smile, trying not to tear up, "Yeah she was."  
  
---  
  
End Story  
  
Well what did you think? Gooooood story!?  
  
Preview: Faded Stars (Work in title)   
  
A direct sequel to Silence. A few months have past and a mysterious person is trying to take revenge for the death of Marah. The mysterious person, is wise, cunning and sneaky and thinks Hunter is the one that killed her. Now Dustin and Hunter have to work together to stop this mad person and hopes that Hunter can clear his name at the same time, but they can't do it alone. They must ask Shane for help. A Hunter/Tori/Blake Triangle fic 


End file.
